


Cold, Cruel, Harsh Reality (Stuck Here With Your Enemies)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Stabbing, Violence, i'm shit at tagging, if I've missed any important tags please let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Jonathan's having the time of his life now that he's officially part of the crew.Omega instincts get in the way, however, and he remembers that biology's a bitch.





	Cold, Cruel, Harsh Reality (Stuck Here With Your Enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching contrabands for a story in this series that I scrapped, and my sister was curious so she asked what I was doing. I told her and then I said that in my story, the crew doesn’t deal in drugs. She asked what they do deal in and I said that I didn’t know. Her suggestion? 
> 
> “Toilet paper. Toilet paper with drugs. Toilet paper laced with drugs so that whenever you wipe your ass you get a whiff of cocaine.”
> 
> I don’t know what else I expected…
> 
> Anyways, sorry about the wait, I hope y’all had a happy holiday season and that your year’s been going well so far. Mine's been pretty good except for our washer breaking and bathtub leaking. And then our new washer breaking on arrival…
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I'm a bit conflicted about where I'm going with this series. I know that I'm going to have some explicit rated parts, but I don't know how far the kinkiness should go… like, some ABO fics have it where male omegas are pretty feminized and wear panties and are called the mother when they have kids. I'm all for writing it that way but I have never written something like that and part of me wonders if readers won't like it or will be uncomfortable with it… IDK
> 
> Another part I’m indecisive about is the inevitable end of the series. Believe me, there's gonna be so many fucking parts to the series, but all good things must eventually come to an end and this series is one of them. I want to write a good ending because I'm so attached to these characters and I don't want to see things end badly for them, but there's also the evil side of me who wants murder, blood, and destruction regardless of what character it’s directed towards. 
> 
> I'm just complaining really, ignore me haha.
> 
> Title from "Enemies" by Shinedown.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Jonathan had fit into the crew perfectly and he was enjoying every bit of it.

Tyler was Evan’s second in command, but Jonathan was high up on the power scale as well. If Tyler was Evan’s right-hand man, Jonathan was his left. And that was really all the favoritism Evan showed, because he neither kept Jonathan off jobs to protect him, nor gave him the so-called “better jobs” just because they were together. Evan treated him just like everyone else in the crew when they were doing crew business.

Jonathan was most comfortable sniping for the crew, acting as backup in case deals went south or an enemy was getting too close for comfort, but that wasn’t what solidified his reputation. It was his work on the ground that made people fear him, his work with guns and his overkill with knives were what made him stand out from the rest of the crew. He may not have been as secure on the ground as he was with a sniper rifle, but it was even more thrilling. Killing up close was one of his favorite things to do on a job, the spill of the blood from a knife, dripping from the blade, the splatter of blood, guts, or brains with each pull of the trigger. It was satisfying for him to watch the life leave his victims, watch the color drain from their skin and the light in their eyes go out.

And the public’s reaction to the new addition to the crew did not disappoint, the hockey mask Delirious wore becoming a symbol of fear alongside the owl mask that Vanoss wore. The name Delirious had quickly become synonymous with violent, ruthless, and killer, and it amused Jonathan to no end.

Two months after Jonathan had officially joined the crew, he was confident in his position and loving every god damn second of it.

\---

Delirious looked down the scope of his rifle, focused on the back door of the building he was guarding. If he had any choice in the matter, he’d shoot the second the door opened but that wasn’t the right call, not for this job anyways. Not only could he accidentally shoot an innocent, but Vanoss and Moo were in the building as well, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk shooting them.

So he was stuck waiting until he heard from Vanoss or Moo that their target was making a run for it. Ohm and Jiggly had the front door while the rest of the crew kept the LSPD busy with various crimes around the city, hoping that even the power that the target, a corrupt business owner, held over the police force wouldn’t be able to divert the police’s attention from the crew’s hijinx. So if the guy went through the front door, he’d be met by Ohm and Jiggly who were packing the big guns. But if the guy was smart, he’d head for the back door when he saw what was waiting for him out the front, which was why Delirious was stationed on the next building’s roof.

“ _We’re going up the first set of steps_ ,” Moo said through the comm, “First _hallway’s clear_.”

“ _You know you don’t have to say everything out loud, right Moo?_ ” Jiggly said, “ _Just clear each floor and move._ ”

“ _I was just trying to be efficient…_ ” A muffled sound was heard over the comms.

“ _There’s someone here,_ ” Vanoss said, and they stopped talking. Delirious waited patiently as he heard the sound of gunfire coming from the building and the echoes of the gunshots coming through the comms. After a minute of that, the gunfire stopped and everything went silent.

“ _First floor’s clear,_ ” Vanoss said, “ _Let’s keep going._ ” They went silent again and the moment of silence was enough for Delirious to hear footsteps that were too clear and close to be coming from the comms. He turned his head only to be grabbed by the back of the shirt and yanked up until he was standing, his hands scrambling to pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck as he let out a shocked shout, “ _Who was that?_ ” Vanoss asked urgently, “ _Ohm? Jiggly? Delirious?_ ”

“ _Jiggly and I are fine,_ ” Ohm said, “ _Delirious?_ ”

Delirious didn’t speak, as he found himself face to face with a snarling alpha, who wrapped his hand around Delirious’s throat and squeezed. Delirious let out a choked gasp as he tried to breathe in. The alpha’s growls were cut off briefly and the alpha began to sniff and Delirious mentally cursed as the alpha loosened his hold on his throat.

“Well what do we have here?” the alpha said, a grin replacing the scowl he’d had before, “An omega?”

“ _Delirious!_ ” Vanoss called through the comms, “ _What’s going on?_ ” Delirious didn’t get a chance to speak before he was pushed to the ground, scraping his palms on the rough concrete as he caught himself on all fours.

“ ** _Kneel._** ” Delirious let out an involuntary whine at the alpha command as his body followed the order, not giving him a chance to fight as he rose to his knees.

“ _Someone get to him!_ ” Vanoss yelled as the alpha gave another command.

“ _ **Stay still.**_ ” Delirious winced at hearing the alpha tone again. He immediately began to fight the command, straining every muscle in his body to try and move, to get off of his knees and away from the alpha in front of him. He only winced once more when the alpha pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head, taking a couple steps away from him.

“I never expected the feared Delirious to be a mere omega,” the alpha taunted and Delirious growled.

“Omega or not, I’ll tear your throat out in a second.” The alpha just snorted at his words.

“Okay, sure,” he said, “ _ **Take your mask off and toss it away.**_ ” With his mind and body already struggling to fight the previous two commands, he didn’t stand a chance in fighting this one. That didn’t stop him from trying, his hand shaking as it moved for the mask. He felt himself grab the top of the mask and he pulled it off, the mask being flung to the side. The alpha watched the mask skid across the concrete with a smirk on his face before he looked back towards Delirious. He crouched down so that he was eye level with Delirious.

“You’re not strong enough to fight my commands,” the alpha said, “You won’t be able to even get close to-”

A glint of metal was all Delirious could process before the alpha let out a choked gargle and fell to the floor, his throat slashed. Stood behind the alpha’s bleeding body was a man with a panda mask covering his face, wiping off the blood from his blade.

“Y’alright?” Delirious was able to relax a little and he stopped fighting the commands so much. His head was pounding, his heartbeat echoing in his ears, a trickle of something warm and sticky running from his nose and over his lips.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “M’good now.”

“Good,” Jiggly said, “We should get going then.” Delirious tried to move but even with the alpha who’d commanded him dead on the ground, the commands were still in place. He couldn’t move.

“I can’t,” he said. Jiggly looked up from his blade and up at Delirious. It took a second for the beta to put two and two together, “Shit, he commanded you to…” He reached up to his ear and Delirious heard Jiggly’s voice echoed in his ear, “We’re gonna need an alpha to come up here and command Delirious the ability to move again.”

“ _Vanoss and I got the guy from here,_ ” Moo said, “ _Ohm?_ ”

“ _I’ll be up there soon._ ” Delirious closed his eyes, letting himself relax as much as he could while he was still under an alpha command. He could already feel the ache in his body settling in. He cursed biology and how an omega’s body was designed to follow commands, never fight them.

Delirious had no idea how much time had passed when he finally heard, “ ** _You can move now, Jonathan._** ”

He sighed as the command lifted and his body fully relaxed, his muscles giving out. He fell to the ground, not even bothering to catch himself as he collapsed. He didn’t have any energy left, not even enough to open his eyes.

Sleep sounded too good to resist.

\---

When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on Evan’s lap in the back of the moving crew vehicle, his alpha’s arms holding him close so that his head was resting against Evan’s chest. He didn’t bother to let anyone know he was awake just yet, Evan’s heartbeat calming and his scent soothing to his tired mind.

It wasn’t long before Evan saw that he was awake and he smiled gently down at him.

“How’re you feeling?” Jonathan shifted a bit and winced as his muscles protested the movements.

“Sore,” he grunted.

“Why?” Jonathan glanced up at Evan with an incredulous look at his question.

“You try fighting three alpha commands at once,” he grumbled.

“That doesn’t exactly apply to me,” Evan said. Jonathan paused to try and think of the alpha equivalent.

“Okay,” Jonathan sighed, “Try completely ignoring the omegan cry of a distressed omega.” Evan winced at the thought and Jonathan knew that he had found the equivalent.

“Point made.” Jonathan nodded and rested his head back on Evan’s chest, closing his eyes and relaxing for the rest of the ride back to the base.

When the van came to a complete stop and the others began to get out of the vehicle, Jonathan gingerly began to follow, but Evan opened the door and carried him out of the van. Jonathan let out a little squeak, not expecting Evan to carry him inside, but he quickly relaxed into his boyfriend’s hold as he was carried into the building and up to their apartment.

When they reached the bedroom, Evan gently placed Jonathan on their bed before leaving the room briefly, coming back with a water bottle and climbing into bed beside him. Jonathan took the water bottle when Evan offered it to him and he gingerly maneuvered himself so that he was curled up against Evan’s side. It was quiet for a bit as he drank the water, only being broken when a thought occurred to Jonathan.

“Don’t you have post-mission work to do?” he asked tiredly and Evan chuckled.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Jonathan rolled his eyes, closing the water bottle and tossing it to the floor to be dealt with later. He’d rather have Evan stay right where he was, Jonathan was too comfortable to allow him to move.

“I’m just asking,” he said, “You normally shut yourself off in the office to do work after a mission.” Evan hummed, his hand reaching up to Jonathan’s hair and beginning to toy with it, making Jonathan melt under his touch.

“I see,” Evan said, “Well, you’re stuck with me this time, you’re much more important than work. Besides, Tyler’s more than capable to handle the post-mission work this time around.” Jonathan nodded, letting his eyes shut as his body turned to jello from Evan toying with his hair.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep once more.

\---

Delirious was needed on the ground this time around, his particular method of killing was just the message the crew wanted to send to the dealers. A nice little warning for them to come across.

He snuck up behind his target, an alpha who was completely focused on the computer screen in front of him. As he moved in closer, he saw the muscles in the alpha’s shoulders stiffen before he turned around, throwing a punch immediately and catching Delirious off guard. He drew his blade from the sheath on his belt and sliced at the alpha, only managing to knick his chin and draw a couple droplets of blood. The alpha growled, blocking the next swipe of Delirious’s knife as he threw another punch, this time knocking Delirious’s mask off.

Delirious stumbled back a bit and the alpha backed off a bit. He could practically feel the alpha’s smirk as he shook off the blow and he wondered how dumb this alpha was to let him recover. Clearly, he thought he had the upper hand and was going to play with his food…

Delirious began to laugh, the volume rising with each cackle. He looked up, letting the alpha see his face for the first time since the mask was knocked off. The alpha was baffled at the sight before him, a cackling clown that was clearly not sane.

He was only allowed a moment to process this before he choked, Delirious closer than he had been a second ago, his blade buried deep into his throat. Delirious tugged the blade and the alpha dropped to the ground, Delirious’s giggles the last thing he heard, the thick and heavy smell of scent blockers the last thing he smelled before he bled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeeee, now's that time where I recommend a fanfic :D
> 
> [Want You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13074162/chapters/29908548)  
>    
> It’s so fucking good, I had a warm and fuzzy feeling when I was reading it ahhhhh.
> 
> Now, I’ve got a bit of a question for y’all; I was wondering if I should start recommending fanfics from other fandoms. Mostly One Direction or Rooster Teeth because those are the only other fandoms I read fanfics in. I mostly just wanna know if anyone would be interested in that or if I should just stick to recommending my favorite BBS fics as I come across them.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
